Shadows of Splendor
by trenity170
Summary: When on search for Rosette's Brother, the trio gets stranded in the middle of nowhere. where do they turn when a storm kicks up? Why, to the old church nearby, but someone seems to be living in it. Who? And is this thing friendly? R&R please!
1. Can't Get Any Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own any Chrono Crusade Characters!! (p.s. Just want you to know that I am basing this on the manga version of Chrno Crusade, so the names are a bit different. Confused? Contact me!)

"Nonononononono!" Rosette moaned as she slumped over the wheel of the car as it sputtered to a dead stop. She looked out one of the windows of the car, and noticed it was getting dark fast.

'Good job, Rosette, now we're stuck out in the middle of nowhere and the car's broken! It can't get any worse!" Chrono moaned as he leaned his forehead against the window. As if to answering to Chrono's lament, clouds started to darken the already gray skies, and rain pelted the roof of the car. In the back, Azmaria looked out the window in a frightened manner. She jumped high into the air when lightening scarred the sky's now black complexion.

"It just got worse..." Chrono muttered under his breath, sending fog across the surface of the glass.

"Are we going to be okay?" Azmaria asked, her voice shaking in terror.

"Don't worry! We're going to be fine, I am a member of the militia now," Rosette replied, her voice loud and brash as she did her best to reassure herself, too.

"Keep talking like that and you'll scare her even more," Chrono replied sarcastically.

"WHAT!?" Rosette roared as she faced Chrono, rage burning in her eyes.

"N...nothing!" Chrono did his best to reassure her and to keep his bones intact.

"We're not going to be spending the night in the car, so Chrono, you'll get out and see if you find a place for us to spend the night," Rosette said evilly, glaring at her demon partner.

"But, it's raining outside, and there's lightning!" Chrono protested, pointing one finger at the slightly foggy window.

"So?" Rosette asked, as she opened the door, and shoved him outside of the car. She slammed the door on the enraged form of Chrono.

Chrono muttered darkly as he stood outside the car's now locked doors. He moaned, and brushed his already soaked bangs out of his eyes. Now that he was outside, he might as well search for shelter for the three of them to stay.

Then, there it was, illuminated by a shock of lightening, an old stone church. The cross on the top of the old bell tower flashed a bright white. He then tapped the window of the car, successfully getting Rosette's attention. She opened the door slightly to hear Chrono call to her in a rushed tone.

"There! At the top of that hill! There's an old church. We can make it there in about five minutes if we run!"

"Okay!" she replied, and she motioned to Azmaria, who nodded, a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry!" she replied, and then they ran as hard as they could to the stone building, following Chrono. They raced quickly to building, Chrono throwing open the rotting wooden door to the large stone entryway. As soon as they were in, the wind slammed the doors shut, making Azmaria scream.

"Well...pant that was interesting," Rosette managed to get out as she did her best to catch her breath.

Chrono watched as a clap thunder caused a swarm of bats to take flight out of the bell tower, making Azmaria squeal in terror again.

"This is going to be...fun..." Rosette muttered as she watched more bats take flight. Chrono walked over to one of the old torches, and lit it was an old match he pulled out of his pocket, and had stuck it against the stone brick of the side of the church. It illuminated the room in a golden flickering light.

The room itself was stunning. It had elegant archways carved into the stone, decorated with old carvings of angels into it. Cobwebs decorated the corners in a ghostly manner, and old drapes fluttered gently in the wind, reaching out like lost souls. They were worn a deep gray with water, and mold had begun to creep along the hem. The place smelled musty with dust, age, and mold. Chrono whistled lowly, noticed another pair of large wooden door in front of them.

"Hey, let's go through those doors!" Rosette called out, her voice echoing off the ceiling. Chrono moved the flame around him in a circle, illuminating different parts of the room. Old tapestries decorated the walls, but they were long since turned to deep gray. An old bench was riddled with rot, and ivy climbed up the iron legs.

"But what if there's a ghost in there??" Azmaria asked, again, frightened.

"Uh... we are exorcists..." Rosette replied, cocking her eyebrow at Azmaria, giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded at her, as the three of them walked through the next door. Their next sight was far more eerie then the last. The room was filled with old pews, covered in cobwebs, and one corner of the room was smashed open, rain falling into the room, pooling on the thick chunks of stone flooring. Pieces of wood scattered the floor along with chunks of brick. Splatters of blood stained the wood and stone crimson in small smatterings. The cross in the front had long since collapsed in on itself, and the bible lay torn on the floor. Rosette joined Azmaria in a deep shudder in light of this scene. A stone angel lay crashed against the floor, her face held suspended in grief.

"I wonder what happened..." Chrono muttered as he picked up one chunk of gray stone. That's when they all saw it, yet again, illuminated in another shock of lightening, a grave. Someone had buried someone just outside the large opening of the wall. It was framed in shattered stone, and was a small mound of rocks. A rough wooden cross was placed at one end, and a name was carved into it, but in the dim lighting, they were unable to read it. A small book was on top of the grave, and they all guessed it was a bible.

"Who died?" Rosette couldn't help but ask. They all shrugged, and that's when Chrono saw it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something move in the shadow and dart through a small open door. He narrowed his eyes.

"Rosette, did you see that??" he asked, hoping that she had.

"Yes... something was moving..." Rosette muttered, now feeling somewhat nervous. She pulled out her gun cautiously, and heard Azmaria moan slightly.

"Don't worry, you're safe with us!" Rosette exclaimed, winking at the young girl. Chrono patted the girl on the shoulder.

"You can wait out here, if you like," Chrono reassured.

"No, I'm coming in with you," she replied, steadying her chin.

"Okay," he replied in an understanding tone. They cautiously crept into the room, and they noticed wet foot prints leading into the room. The room was plain, a confessional chamber, and was kept cleaner then the rest of the rooms. A few cobwebs graced the corners, but that was the extent of the filth. The light flickered gold tones across the room.

"I'm not seeing anything moving..." Rosette muttered aiming her gun across the room.

"A rat?" Azmaria suggested, shaking slightly

"No... there's something in here..." Chrono replied turning around the room slowly.

"It's no matter! Let's see if we can find a room!" Rosette exclaimed, and she found another door, leading to a small hallway. The door itself was almost gone, nothing more them small scraps of rotten wood held nailed onto thick strips of metal. The corridor was also kept in a better state then the rest of the church, and it had no water seeping into it, and the cobwebs were missing from the corners. Small lanterns were placed periodically down the path, until they came to two large doors, each one kept in surprisingly good condition, the thick oak clean, and strong.

"Well, what's behind door number one?" Rosette asked as she pulled on the thick metal ring that was attached to the door. It opened slowly but silently to a small room.  
A clean cot rested against one side, and a small window was closed, its wooden shutters blocking out the rain, but not the wind, which teased the flimsy gray curtains. A small oil lamp sat on a bedside desk. Rosette walked over to it, lit it, revealing more about the room in deep orange hues. The cot was made, and had sheets of rough cotton. A tattered quilt covered the top. The room was clean, and gave the three an eerie feeling. Why was this one room clean, when the others were so dirty? And why is the bed made, the sheets clean, and the rain not molding the cloth that hung from the window. Did someone live here??

"And what about door number 2?" Rosette asked, as she walked to the other door. It was a small chamber, and like the other room, there was cot, and it was also clean, made, but a fine layer of dust had settled on it, giving it the impression of age. One of the shutters was missing, and a small puddle of rain had collected on the stone floor. Another cot was placed on the other side of the room, and this one was not so clean. It was messy, the sheet had seen wear, and it had not been made. Rosette walked silently over to it, and placed her hand against the small pillow. It still held onto the trace of warmth, but from where she did not know.

"Well, we found out where we're stay," she exclaimed as she dusted off her hands.

"Rosette, are you sure about this?" Azmaria asked, genuinely frightened.

"Yeah, you'll be fine! You have me and Chrono, though he won't be in the room with us..." she muttered the last bit under her breath, patting Azmaria on the shoulder. "We'll take this room right here, and Chrono will be just across the hall," she added, and nodded at Chrono, who muttered under his breath as he walked into the other room, closing the door behind him.

He walked over to the window, and opened the shutters, and noticed, in the dim light that lingered in the sky, and small form standing near the grave they had seen earlier, and he sensed a demon. He narrowed his eyes at the figure, and in the a flash of lighting, she was gone, leaving an eerie cross standing alone in the grass, a memory of someone long since gone. He sighed; maybe he was just imagining things. With steady hands, he pulled the shutters closed, and got ready for what he already knew was going to be a long night...

-Hello, did anybody else but me notice that this was terribly clichéd on horror flicks?? So yeah, please read and review! Thanks! -


	2. Watching With Gaurded Eyes

Hello! Thanks for everything, and here we go, it's up and running. I won't stall any longer! BTW, when things are in italics, that represents their thoughts! Thanks! So read and review! wink, wink, nudge, nudge or else...

A small form sat huddled between two gruesome gargoyles, their faces seemed to drip drool. If anyone wanted to look closer, they would notice it was just the rain dripping off the stone fangs. It watched as three figures sprinted into the church, throwing open the large doors. Lighting shot across the sky, and it turned its head, sending cobalt blue hair cascading down its shoulder.

The burst of thunder broke across the silent night, sending the bats that lived in the bell tower flying out into the pitch black sky. It stood up, the wind whipping its blue gown, and a flash of lightning illuminated her face.

It was heart shaped, and she had elegant eyes that sparkled in the brief light. She was slight in figure, and wore a battered steel blue dress that was cut raggedly just below her knees. The white petticoats underneath it poked out and her feet were bare. Small gold anklets glimmered in the swift light. She seemed out of place next to the gargoyles, like finding a rose growing out of briars.

She jumped down from the roof, and landed elegantly like a cat. Her skirt was too wet to actually fly up she landed. It instead fluttered lifelessly as she made her way silently through the doors, and closed them gently, but they ended up making a slamming noise anyway. She hoped they just thought it was the wind. She slipped silently into the shadows, moving slowly like a liquid, or a snake.

From there, she sat down in the familiar room, watching them observe the entry way. She had long since grown used to the fact that it would never look as beautiful as it used to. She stifled a sigh, and resumed staring at her hands, which were clasped around her legs. Her body started to shiver from the cold, and the icy rainwater that soaked her clothing was doing everything but help her get warm. The three talked to each other, but she had long stopped caring.

They lit torches, and she wished she could feel the warmth of the fire, feel it seep into her skin, intoxicating, like wine. She sighed wistfully, and pulled her long hair out of her eyes. The water had clumped her hair together, making her feel like Medusa as they clung to her neck and face. The high neckline made her feel like it she was being choked, but she couldn't do anything about it.

The intruders walked through the next doors, and she followed silently. But the moment she made it in, that feeling of sadness soaked into her skin. It never got easier to see this room.

The two female trespassers shuddered, and the male one muttered to himself as he picked up a chunk of the stone wall.

"I wonder what happened...." He trailed off. The lightning lit the grave up, and the youngest of the group gasped. She looked away, wishing the view away.

"Who died?" the one dressed like a nun muttered, looking at the now dark site.

"My brother..." the girl trailed off, and darted into a nearby room. She had the sneaking suspicion that one of them saw it. Her suspicion was confirmed when the three walked into the confessional chamber. She stayed into the cloaking darkness that filled every little corner, and sighed. The looked around, and in her state of hypothermia caused by the cold water and temperature made her eyes seem heavy. She muttered to herself about cleaning as she felt very absent from her body. One long white hand brushed away a large cobweb, and she didn't even budge when a large spider crawled up her arm, looking again for heat, just like her. She swatted it into oblivion, and noticed that yet again, they were moving. Did they ever stop??

She stood up slowly and watched over the group. They had said something earlier, something about a rat... but she wasn't listening. She was far to tiered to actually use up any energy whatsoever on hearing. What did you need it for anyway??

"Well, let's see if we can find a place to sleep," the nun said optimistically, and she walked through the door.

The girl felt her heart stop for an instant. They were going to find her bedroom, and she knew what would happen. She sighed to herself quietly, and brushed off the wet cobwebs that twined around her fingers onto the rough cloth of her dress's skirt.

The girl decided not to follow them. The corridor was tiny, and even though she was slight in figure, she knew that they would be able to see her plain as day, even in the weak ruddy hue of oil lamps and torches. She slowly made her way out of the room, moving with a liquid like grace, into the ruined main room. She walked sadly through the pews.

In the light of the moon, it would have been easier to mistake her as some kind of weak apparition, like the spirit of the church and how it used to be. Like how it was when the bench in the entrance was still in one piece, and the rooms were filled with love and prayer, and faith.

She let tears ran silently down her face, and she reminisced about a time long gone. Like her, this place was battered, worn, and longing for true rest. She walked over to the rotting podium, and picked up the torn bible. Its text had met water, and became blurred; the pages mostly stained a gray from the ink. A few words stood out, like a last cry for someone to read it. She placed it softly on the ground, looking at it forlornly.

She picked walked over to the only living thing in the room. It was a large rose plant growing out of the broken ground of the church. She walked over to one of its blooming buds, and picked it off its stem, careful not to cut her fingers on the thorns.

To her, it seemed almost symbolic. A rose growing out of stone. Like it was struggling to survive in an environment all but to willing to kill it.

She made her way across the broken side of the building, stepping over the chunks of stone. The girl made her way across the rubble like she could have easily in her sleep. Her gold anklets jingled softly, but even their merry tunes seemed to turn dark and depressed in the lost church.

As she reached the grave, she placed the rose on the rocks, and sighed. Placing one pale hand upon the cross, she began to pray. The wind kicked up, and blew at her with surprising speed. It whipped her wet gown around her body, slapping her legs damply. She sighed, her hair flying behind her, The loose hairs flew across her face, and she didn't even bother to move them away.

"Someday, Brian... someday..." she brushed her hand against the cross' rough grain, and looked up. The young man was staring through the shutters of the old priest's room. Lighting crackled across the stormy sky, and for a brief instant, he saw her. His eyes widened as he tried to figure out what he was seeing.

She darted off, but to him it looked as if she had vanished with the rapid shot of light. Her swift feet carried to her back to the pews, and into the entrance way. She found the rough side of the wall where the bricks stood out, and she rapidly climbed up them, fast and fleet. Another dagger of lightning scarred the heavens as she sat down between the two gargoyles left on the church's walls. She placed her hand fondly on one of the heads, and smiled wistfully at the sky, as if looking for someone, perhaps God.

_Gargoyles were made to protect holy lands from evil... it is sad these didn't work..._ she whispered silently to no one. The voice issuing from her mouth was so quiet that she was almost certain she had just thought it instead, her voice nothing more then her lips soundlessly moving.

She looked down as the last of oil lights were blown out, and the church became dark again. It was the way she was used to it, but it always gave her that feeling of sadness. Like looking at a lost piece of art, or seeing a wedding dress being sold. It was the feeling of a lost dream, one that would never be recovered. That was what seemed to tear at her very soul. Sighing, she shuffled around, pulling the rough cotton shawl she wore closer to her. With no bed, she was now sitting where she would sleep, and she had a feeling she was going to be in for a long, long night.

-There we go!! Chappy 2 is up and ready for your reading pleasure! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and thought it was good!! I had extreme writers block while writing this, so please forgive me, and the next chappy will be up as soon as I can possible type!! Thanks!! And please review again, or else I won't ever really know just how well I can type, really. Bye.... Why aren't you done yet?? Go! Now! Yes you!! Bye.... Bye... bye... bye... yes, bye now!! Review though... please.... Bye


	3. Memories Lost

-Sorry it took so long to write!! I feel so bad!! It took me about like... what... a month?? Gomen. Well, let's get started....

Sunlight filtered through the shutters as Rosette stretched luxuriously in the cot. It was quite uncomfortable, and her body was riddled with ache. She slowly got out of the bed, and she opened the shutters, realizing that the sun had still not risen. It was that magical time just before the sun began its long trip across the sky. A golden light was oozing slowly into the sky, bright and robust, in colors of orange, gold, and rust. The moon still lingered in the sky, very close to the horizon, and very pale. Everyone was still asleep, and the church was eerily quiet.

It was an odd feeing, Rosette soon realized, that feeling of the want of sleep, but the inability to receive it. She sighed, she was the only awake in this entire church, save for maybe a few bats and mice. Throwing her legs over the side of the horrid cot, she pulled herself up, slipping on her boots. Azmaria slumbered quietly in her bed, curled under the rough wool blankets. She smiled, and tucked the blankets around her form gently.

"Rosette...." Rosette spun around. Someone had whispered her voice. It was soft, and feminine, and curled around her form like smoke from a blown out candle. She lit the small crystal oil lamp, and used the dim light to walk out the room, following the whispering voice, that called her name. She realized that the voice was coming from the entry way, just outside the decaying doors. She pushed them open, but was not greeted with the sight of lush green hills still coated in dew and rain.

No, the bright sun was shining across the livid green grass, and a pasture was just across the road. She saw a young man run to the steps, now newly revived, with no chips, and small pieces of tile shaped like crosses embedding into its granite surface. He took his cap off and shook it vigorously, freeing blades of grass and dirt from its tweedy grasp.

"Brian!!!" a voice shrieked, Rosette saw a small form run to the steps, her skirt hiked up well above her knees, her brown boots and cream stocking exposed.

"Marie, c'mon!!" he yelled back, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Y...You cheater! You cut across Higgins' field!!" she screamed, her face flushed from a mixture of excitement, rage, and exhaustion. She skidded to a stop just before she reached the steps.

"Marie..."

"Don't you dare 'Marie' me! What if Higgins find out?!?" she demanded, stomping her foot indignantly.

"He won't find out, trust me! But look..." he pointed up at the roof of the church. Rosette leaned out cautiously, praying she wouldn't disrupt whatever magic was happening.

She didn't disturb whatever was going on. The pair of siblings were staring at the gargoyles that adorned the roof's edge. They were fearsome, and eight of them glowered down at them. Their carved stone eyes seemed to be filled with malice, and their large teeth were barred menacingly.

Marie cringed in fear, pulling her form closer to the safety of her brother's.

"Don't be afraid, their the guardians," he replied, patting his sister's cobalt blue hair (hint hint nudge nudge)

"What??" she asked looking up at her brother's light grey eyes.

"They protect holy grounds from demons and evil who would want to corrupt it," he replied, in a soothing voice, smoothing her softly curling hair, as it cascaded down one shoulder casually.

"Now smile," Brian then captured her hair back in a very large silk ribbon. It was colored the luxurious shade of blue of the sea just after a storm. He tied it back in a gentle bow, and smiled at her tanned face. She smiled back at him sweetly, with every bit the innocence of newborn babe.

"Come one," he weaved his fingers with hers as they walked through the doors, passing straight through Rosette.

It was an odd sensation, being walked through by some specters of a brother and sister who she guessed where long gone.

But the moment the two phantoms walked into the entry way, light disappeared from the hills, the dew fading back into the dawn colored sky. She stared in wonder, as she could now see the car, broken down on the gravel road. She sighed, and pulled the doors closed, the stair now battered and beaten. She sighed. She didn't know what she had seen, it filled her with sadness. Marie and Brian reminded her so much of her brother and her, when they were younger. She sighed, and rested her forehead against the rotten wood of the door, sadness filling her soul, and leaving her felling like damp cloth left to dry...

-This chapter is so short for one reason!!! It's just half of a long description on the history of The Church of Lost Hope. So enjoy, and the next one is even better!! Tell me what you think though?? BTW, in the next chapter, you find out who the cross is meant for! See ya until the next chapter!! - so thanks, and please review!!


	4. I Saw

-Hello! YAY!! This is the other flash back kind of chapter! I really hope you enjoy it, and thanks for all the praise!! Oh, and Chrono comes into the chapter later! Thanks!!! -

Rosette turned around, still slightly sad, when she noticed the magic had continued into the entry way. It was no longer derelict and in ruins. The stained glass windows streamed in colorful light on the cheery room. The bench was clean, and the wood lacquered. The drapes were colored a deep red and were embroidered in gold with roses. They fluttered softly from the wind issuing from the door.

Marie stood boyishly, staring up at the ceiling. The carvings on the archways were fresh and issued a low whistle.

"This is amazing, Brain," she breathed.

"Yeah, they're amazing, c'mon sis," and he put his arm around he shoulder, and they walked through the large doors. As it was before, the moment the two phantoms left the room, it returned to the way it was. The windows broken out, the drapes worn and molding, the bench rotting away to nothing, and the room no longer filled with warmth and light.

Rosette blinked hard to get her eyes back used to the bleak entrance and followed the two apparitions. Normally she would have been using sacred spirits to blast away these poltergeists, but they seemed peaceful, and they couldn't even see her.

The church was suddenly filled with ghostly people, their head bent in prayer. The priest had just started mass, and the choir was singing cheerfully Doxology. The sound wrapped around Rosette and she watched on, like it some kind of picture show. Marie and Brain sat down in one pew, and Marie yawned, resting her head against her brother's shoulder.

"May we all pray for the recently orphaned children of this Parish, Brain and Marie Drake. They will remain in our prayers, along with their parents," the priest's old rough voice scraped across Rosette's ears like gravel. She looked at the two, and Brian made a face upon his sister and his own names being called upon the parish.

The kindly old lady sitting next to the two looked upon them sweetly, and then got up arthritically, and along with a few other parishioners, lit a white candle in front of the stone angel.

The angel stood on top of the alter, her face suspended in grief, and her hands holding a crown of thorns, and the other, a fresh calla lily. Under the stone, a brass paque read in old script: For Those Gone but Never Forgotten, we light a candle to show you the way to salvation.

Then, with a deafening crash, the side of the wall was blown in, and the debris flew everywhere, and one piece struck the old lady in the head, she fell like a stone, her wrinkled body crumpling in a heap.

Rosette gasped in horror, covering her mouth in utter shock. She watched as scared people raced out of the church, slamming the doors behind them. The two siblings ran for the door, but they couldn't make it out in time. Marie and Brian slammed their fists against the doors, screaming for people to open the door. Marie crumpled against the floor, crying. Her brother feverently tried to pull the door open, but they could do nothing. In desperation, he grabbed his sister's wrist and they ran to the opening in the wall, but they were stopped by...

Something laid a hand on Rosette, and she spun around. The magic of the church stopped and everything returned to normal. Chrono stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"There you are Rosette, Azmaria was worried," he looked at her, his brow furrowed in worry.

"Wha?" she spun around and much to her dismay, the church was back to normal. She walked to the grave, stepping over the rubble, and she saw the fresh rose laying on the stones, and she picked up, staring at the blood red petals.

'Roset..." Chrono was cut off as Rosette held up her hand, and in the harsh morning light, she saw the named carved into the cross. It read BRIAN DRAKE and the words sent shivers up Rosette's spine. Chrono looked down and read it out loud.

"Hm, Brian Drake?? Who is that?"

"The brother of Marie Drake..." Rosette replied softly, placing the rose against the stones, her face filled with sorrow.

"How do you know this?" her partner asked, and she looked up.

"I saw..." she muttered, then, she crumpled to the ground. Chrono caught her just in time.

"ROSETTE!!!" he screamed, shaking her form. She was silent, and he listened for her breath. She was alive, but she had fainted. Chrono groaned as he lifted Rosette bridal style, and carried her to the cot she was staying at. He walked out of the room, casting a glance to the sleeping Azmaria.

He walked slowly to the church's mass room and as soon as he did, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was girl sitting in one of the last pews that remained whole and as she turned around, she looked at Chrono with haunted eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked. She just continued to stare at him, but then replied,

"My name is Marie... Marie Drake."

Okay, tell me what you really think. I had major writers block during most of it!! I am so sorry it turned out so terrible!! The next chapter will be better, I promise!! I promise!! And if I really end up hating this chapter, I'll rewrite it!!! Just please, tell me what you think!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!


	5. Meeting Marie

-Hello, I just wanted to say thanks for hanging in there with me on the last chapter! I absolutely love reading the reviews you guys give me! Well, I guess I'd better start soon or else I might put you to sleep with my ramblings! Here ya go, fresh off the press!

"My name is Marie… Marie Drake," the girl standing in front of Chrono replied. She looked like a ghost, but unlike most apparitions, was undeniably solid. She wore what once was a nice blue dress, but it was worn beyond reason. It was cut roughly just below her knees. The white petticoats underneath it poked out, turned gray with age. The torso of her dress was tattered as well. Three large slashes were across the front of the dress. Small bits of cloth hung still clung to the edges of the tears, and bare, pale skin was revealed. It used to have a high lace neckline, but the lace was too worn, the pattern long gone. The arms had still reached to her elbows, but the lace that hung down to her wrists was so tattered and thin, it could have been made of cobwebs.

She moved forward slowly, the small anklets she wore jingled softly, and even though the soles of her flats were wood, no noise issued from them. Her eyes though were the creepiest thing. They were gold colored and held a haunted look, like someone who had seen things well before their time had come. Her face was thin, as was her body. Her wrists were so tiny they could have been about an inch around.

"Marie?" Chrono asked, trying out her name. He thought back to what Rosette had said. Brain Drake was in the grave, and he was the brother of Marie Drake, the girl in front of him. She just nodded upon hearing her name, sending ripples through her cobalt blue hair.

"That's your brother, isn't it?" Chrono pointed at the grave, and she looked over, sorrow seemed to emanate off of her like incense.

"Yes, that is my brother," she replied softly, her voice soft and smooth, like a rose petal.

"What happened here?" try as he might, his curiosity got the best of him.

"It was attacked," she replied simply, moving around the large room, softly and silently. "Since you have already asked me question, I see it as only fair that I ask you one," she motioned over to him with a simple flick of her wrist.

"Ooookay…" he was still cautious of her, as he knew nothing of this phantom other then her name.

"What are you doing here in this church, and what on God's green earth would drive you to seek shelter in such a desolate place?" she asked, turning her head to face him, her eyes clear and piercing, but still holding that haunted look.

"Our car broke down, and I should ask you the same on the last question," he replied, moving cautiously away from her. With Rosette out, he was unable to use the pocket watch, and thus his powers.

"I feel no urge to leave here, as I still owe something to my brother," she replied, walking over to the grave. She was small, wraith like, and with her tattered dress being whipped by the cool autumn winds, and her hair thrashing around her body, she could have easily been some kind of specter. Or at least, that's what Chrono thought.

She walked away, moving through the pews slowly again, her feet were soft against the floor and she looked at him over her shoulder. Her azure colored locks falling over a thin shoulder.

"Do you know the name of this church?" she asked, brushing her hair back over her shoulder.

"No," he replied simply, still cautious of this girl who sensed like a demon.

"They it was called The Church of Lost Hope, and it seems fitting, wouldn't you agree? Since there is no hope to be found in this church, just the remnants of it…faded and lost with age" she looked over at him giving him a halfhearted smile. He just nodded his head slowly, looking around the church slowly.

"I was here the day the church became the way it was. The day it fell into decay. It didn't always look like this. There was warmth in this room, the wall over there was filled with tapestries," she motioned over to the destroyed wall. "My brother and I came here one Sunday for church, and it happened. It happened so quickly, like a flash of lightning. The land across from the church over there was a field; it belonged to a man named Higgens. I remember the day it was attacked, trying to run away from it, but coming up just short. The doors slamming closed, sealing my fate. And then having to come face to face with it…" she trailed off.

"With… what?" Chrono asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"With what you ask…" She moved closer to him until she was close enough to kiss him, and she placed a long hand on his face. He was surprised to feel the fiery heat issuing from her hand. He had almost expected her hand to be as cold as the surrounding area.

"It was a monster, it killed my brother, and left me to live with the pain and grief, and he cursed me. I promised Brian as he died, that I would save him… but I couldn't… I had to watch him die…" she broke down in sobs, resting her face against Chrono's chest. He blushed, looking upwards at the ceiling to busy himself. In fact, he was at a lost, but he patted his hand slowly on her head, sympathy etched into his face.

"It's okay…" he muttered, doing his best to soothe her. Her entire body shook with sobs, her warm tears spilling onto her dress and his jacket. He looked down and just sighed. Marie looked older when you first saw her, like some old relic, but she was just a child, a very scared child.

"I… I had to bury him, but the old woman was found by her family… She's somewhere in the cemetery… but I don't go there… There's too much death…" she muttered disconnectedly into his jacket's front, her voice muffled by the rough cloth.

"Calm down, you're fine…" Chrono used his best soothing voice as he patted her on the back, trying to calm her down. "Why didn't you parents bury your brother and take you home?" he asked, worried on why this young woman's parents would abandon their son and daughter.

"Their dead too…oh god, their all dead…" she cried out, clutching Chrono's torso closer to her body, tears flowing down her face like some kind of waterfall.

"Shh…" Chrono slowly sunk to the ground from the excess weight, sitting on his knees, and she just crumpled with him, like a sheet of paper being folded.

"I… I can't leave… until I beat him… and make him take the curse off…" she started to mutter into the sleeve of his coat, and then she looked up, her golden colored eyes swimming in tears. Chrono felt his heart break. She looked so young, and had gone through so much. He entirely forgot the fact that she sensed like a demon. She reminded him of Rosette when she was younger, and he just sighed in defeat, letting her hug him. His hugged her back cautiously, resting his head against hers, suddenly tiered, worn from a day that he thought might never end.

"someday… I'll be free… I'll beat him…" she sobbed, her chin resting on her chest in defeat, being cradled by Chrono.

"who?" he tried on last time, hoping she would respond.

"Aion…" she whispered, staring up at him with fearful eyes, and Chrono could have sworn his heart stopped. This was an interesting development indeed…..

-There we go! Fresh off the press for your enjoyment… I had writers block when writing this again… so sorry!


	6. Cursed

-Hello again, and sorry that yet again I have taken forever to write another chapter, school has been annoyingly busy, but yeah, sorry. Well, enjoy!

"What do you mean, Aion?" Chrono asked, just to make sure he heard her right.

"That's what he said his name was," she replied, wiping tears slowly from her eyes.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Chrono asked, staring her straight in the eyes.

"No, no I didn't," she trailed off, staring at her hands.

It was at that moment Chrono heard the door behind him open, as it creaked slightly. Rosette stood in the doorway, her hair fuzzy slightly from her tossing and turning in her sleeping state. Her dress was wrinkled slightly, the small grooves casting petite shadows on the cloth's rich colors.

"Chrono, what happened?" she rubbed her rough blonde hair and looking at him with sleep muddled eyes.

"You're okay, you just passed out," he got up, briskly walking over to her.

"I'm fine, my head just hurts, who's… Are you Marie Drake?" she asked, staring at Marie as she was leaning on the thick wooden side of a pew, carefully sitting leaning away from the mold that was infesting the oak's thick grain.

"Yes, I am, but who are you, and how do you know my name?" she asked cautiously.

"I saw what happened here, I don't know how, but I saw what happened," she replied, walking over to Marie with a sad face. She felt pity for the young girl in front of her.

"You saw?? You mean you saw the past? You saw what happened?" she asked, looking slightly shocked.

"I saw it all the way up until the wall over there was blown in, then the vision faded, how long ago was that?" she asked Marie, who stood there silently.

"A while ago," was her reply as she stared at her feet sadly, feeling tear sting at her eyes like needles, and she bit her lip.

"Who did that?" Rosette asked, pointing at the broken wall, and inadvertently at the cross.

"Aion," Chrono and Marie replied at the same time.

"What?!?" Rosette couldn't hide the shock of hearing that name.

"I only know his name, I didn't get to see him," she replied, casting her glance back downwards.

"Why didn't you see him?" Chrono asked, beating Rosette to the chase.

"Well, it's… complicated…"she muttered, biting her lip. She didn't realize just how hard she was biting it until she felt the coppery taste of blood enter her mouth. She just forced herself to swallow it, and wiped the small dribble of blood that made it's way slowly down her chin.

"Wait, how long ago did this happen?" Chrono asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Ah… about forty seven years ago," she replied, a blush rising on her pale cheeks as Rosette stared at her intently.

"But, when I saw the past of his church, you looked the same!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide in surprise.

"There's a reason for that," she responded, fiddling with her blue curls.

"And what would that be?" Chrono asked, placing himself between Rosette and Marie, now wary of the girl.

"Like I said, I didn't see Aion. I heard him. The moment the wall burst in, I remember me and Brian running for the door. But the crowd was strong, very strong, and we didn't make it out. Mrs. Thompson didn't make it out either, but she died quickly, struck in the head with a brick. My brother, Brian, forced me to the ground, but his leg got trapped under a wooden beam from the ceiling and he couldn't get off, he was covering me, and my sight. I remember hearing his voice, it was terrible. And I remember Brian pleading with him that he would not kill me, and he said he wouldn't," she stopped for a breath, and Chrono seized the opportunity to jut in his thoughts.

"What do you mean, he listened to your brother?" he asked, now slightly shocked.

"Correct. My brother just pleaded 'please, do whatever you want with me, but leave my sister alone!' he cried out. I lay pinned underneath him, crying. I never wanted to hear my brother ever have to say anything like that. And then, it laughed, this horrible laugh. It sounded like people suffering and dying. And it spoke 'so you want me to spare your sister, how touching.' And my brother replied 'Yes, do anything you want with me, but please, let my sister live,' I cried out to him, asking him to please stop, that he was scaring me. And it just laughed to him 'well, I will do it if you blindfold your sister,' and I remember him whispering 'Fine,' and he did his best to get off of me, and I felt him take the ribbon out of my hair, and place it over my eyes. I had yet to see what was going on, and then I heard it chuckle to him. 'I did what you wanted, demon, now let my sister go,' he yelled at him. Next thing I knew, I heard the beam being lifted off of my brother and I felt his weight be lifted off my body. I lay there trembling, and then I heard it, my brother screamed and I felt some kind of wet, warm liquid splatter across my face. And I heard it speak 'I will keep my promise to him,' he laughed cruelly, and I felt something touch my head, and then, pain, blinding pain filled my body like fire, it filled my head and he just laughed 'forever you will live with his death on your heart, he died because of you!' and I just cried, wishing the pain away, and in my pain I cried out to him 'what is your name' and he replied 'Aion' and I passed out. By the time I woke up, I ripped the ribbon off my eyes, and saw my brother's lifeless form laying in front of me, and worse, I realized what he had done," she stopped, becoming to emotional to talk the tears pouring out her eyes as she squeezed them shut, as if trying to keep the tears in.

"What do you mean, you'd live forever? Is that metaphorical?" Chrono asked, moving slowly back to Rosette's side.

"No, he cursed me, and because of that, I stay here, trying to right what happened," she replied solemnly.

"And what happened?" Rosette asked, though she guessed what had.

"He made me a demon…" she trailed off.

-There we go, tell me what you think, again I had writers block! Thanks, review please!


	7. For want of a Mechanic

-Hello, back after a lo-o-o-o-ong delay that seemed to take me forever! I finally sat down and started to write, (while listening to my new songs from i-Tunes!) Recently I googled my penname trenity170, right? I found out that this story is on a website! Crazy! I'm so flattered, I don't really know what to say… Thanks to all of you reading this, and please, give me your honest feedback. Thanks. Now then, onto the story, right?

"How did he make you a demon?" Chrono blurted out at the exact same time of Rosette. Upon hearing both of their voices the two looked at each other oddly until Marie replied.

"I… don't know. All I know is I haven't aged… he told me I would never be able to leave. I can't get past the property of this church…" she sobbed, tugging fretfully at her hair and moaning.

"Maybe you're not a demon… maybe you're just a spirit," Rosette offered helpfully.

"I couldn't even begin to think that! You can see me, right?" she asked almost hysterically, tears rolling down her face in an unending stream.

"Yes," Chrono replied soothingly, placing a hand on the girl's small back as she looked up at them with now bloodshot eyes.

"Good…" Marie sighed, her body going limp.

"Why did Aion attack this church?" Rosette asked quietly, picking up one water stained bible and squinting to look at the text which had long since run off into inky puddles.

"As he left he muttered something about how an apostle wasn't here, that he'd been misinformed… I think," Marie answered quickly, wringing her bony fingers in worry.

There was the sound of a door creaking and the three looked over to see a slightly disgruntled Azmaria, who was presently wiping her eyes sleepily.

"There you are, Rosette," she yawned, stretching her arms and walking over. Finally she took notice of Marie who was staring at her through tear brimmed eyes.

"Who's that!" Azmaria cried out, overreacting slightly.

"My name is Marie," Marie mutter off, bowing her head slightly.

"She lives here," Chrono offered.

"Oh…" Azmaria trailed off. "I was wondering where you were, Rosette. When I woke up, you were gone."

An awkward silence seemed to take over as Marie dried her tears off on the tattered hem of her skirt and got up. Just barely, Chrono noticed there was no indication that she was sitting in that old pew at all…

"Do you know where Aion is?" Marie suddenly asked, picking up a chunk of brick and tumbling it between her two hands.

"We're actually searching for him," Rosette replied, completely ignoring the odd look Chrono was giving the girl.

"Why are you searching for him?" Marie asked quietly, tossing the chunk of debris aside, not caring where it landed.

"He…" Rosette stopped for a moment and then continued.

"He stole my brother from me…" the blonde nun trailed off and then sighed.

"I'm… sorry," Marie apologized, though the three watching her didn't know why she'd fell the urge to apologize.

"My brother is an apostle and he was taken from me by Aion for that reason," Rosette explained.

She didn't know why but she was oddly compelled to tell this blue haired stranger her story. Maybe it was because as Rosette looked at the girl she saw herself, and in Brain, her brother. What could she do? Marie's brother had been taken by Aion to, but in a far more permanent way.

In a matter of seconds, Rosette found herself pouring out her life story. Everything. From the orphanage and Joshua being taken away to leaving the Magdalene outpost if Chicago. Soon the blonde nun was sitting down on a rotting pew and finally her story came to an end. Finally.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Marie started to say slowly, choosing her words carefully as she walked over cautiously. Her feet barely resting on the ruins of the walls. "You're staying here until you can get a car, right?"

"Yeah," Rosette replied quickly, brushing the few tears that she had cried off of her face.

"There's a mechanic barely a quarter mile down from here. He's reasonably priced. If you leave now, you should get there and be back before it's dark," Marie explained, picking up an old bible and tore out an old blank page. Rummaging around an old pew she found a nubby little graphite stub and clasped it between her fingers and scrawled out instructions in a messy handwriting.

"Here, it'll get you there safely," Marie explained, handing over the once waterlogged, now stiff piece of paper.

"Thank you, Marie," Azmaria replied gratefully as Chrono took the sheet of paper and they quickly left after Marie assured them that she didn't want to leave the Church. They headed across the damp field across from them as she waved cheerfully from the cracked stone steps.

"That was nice," Azmaria said cheerfully, tugging at her wrinkled clothes and smiling over at Rosette and Chrono.

"I don't really know if NICE is the word," Chrono muttered off, tugging his coat up higher on his body as he tried to ward of the freakish cold that suddenly raced across the field.

Azmaria and Chrono waited for Rosette to add to their conversation and when they didn't hear it they stopped, looking over the nun.

She was staring angrily at the paper and finally stopped, her hands shaking and her skin slowly flushing crimson in frustration.

"Rosette?" Chrono asked cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Azmaria asked, though all feared that they knew the question.

"I… Can't… UNDERSTAND THIS MAP!" Rosette cried out, shaking it angrily into the air, her eyes seemed to burn with flames of rage.

"You mean…?" Azmaria asked fearfully, looking around and realizing that they were in a middle of a field and couldn't see anything but green grassy hills.

"We're not… lost… are we?" Chrono asked, annoyed and exhausted.

Rosette didn't reply.

Taking this to be a yes, Chrono gave an almighty sigh, rolling his eyes to the sky.

"Let me see that map, it can't be THAT hard to read," Chrono sighed though he didn't touch the map because as he reached towards it Rosette seemed to make an odd little noise and glared at him slightly.

"Where is that MECHANIC!" Rosette screamed into the pasture scene until they heard laughter.

"You're looking for Nathan?"

It was a pleasant voice that belonged to a young man who was walking up the hill. He was rather plain, with sandy blonde hair cut above his ears and deep blue eyes rimmed in brown. Dressed in a pair of deep brown work pants with the knees coated in grass stains and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Brown leather suspenders kept the pants in place, though the legs still fell over sensible loafers the same color as his suspenders. Waving at them cheerfully, he couldn't have been older than 25.

"Is Nathan the mechanic?" Chrono replied, waving back and trying to calm Rosette down as she was presently tearing the map into many tiny little paper pieces.

"Yes, indeed he is," the man replied, finally coming level with them.

"Well then, yes," Chrono nodded his head while Azmaria gathered a little closer to him.

"Well, hello, I haven't seen people around here in ages!" the man exclaimed, wiping his dirt stained hands off on his pants.

"My name is Alfred Higgins, it's a pleasure to finally have visitors!" he exclaimed, holding out his hand for them to shake.

"Oh!" Rosette exclaimed, pulling herself out of her cloud of fury and shaking his rough hand, "My name is Rosette, and this is my partner Chrono."

"Pleasure, and who is this adorable little girl?" Alfred asked pleasantly, taking Azmaria's pale hand and bowing politely.

Blushing and laughing quietly off Azmaria couldn't help but smile as Alfred stood, smiling at her happily.

"My name is Azmaria," she replied quietly, placing her free hand up against her lips and chewed on one nail.

"What a pretty name. Well, if you're looking for Nathan, I'll lead you there," Alfred offered cheerfully, pushing a few stray bangs out of his eyes.

"That would be great," Chrono accepted appreciatively, nodding his head happily to the man.

"Thanks," Rosette muttered off as Alfred began to lead them across the field.

"What was with the paper scraps that were everywhere back there?" he asked after around fifteen minutes of silence.

"Uh… we had a map…" Rosette trailed off, looking over to the side with an annoyed and slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"Couldn't read it, eh? Where exactly did you guys wander from?" he asked cheerfully as they made their way to the visit's and finally they reached the village.

"The church nearby," Azmaria answered timidly.

"That church? It's abandoned, is anybody even out there?" he asked curiously and leading them to the mechanic's shop.

"Yeah, someone's out there," Rosette replied as the mechanic Nathan made his way over.

Dressed like any other mechanic, he seemed to be well into his sixties and had his large hands shoved deep into the pockets of his overalls.

"You need a mechanic? Oh, hello Alfred," Nathan greeted, slapping Alfred hard on the back and the three had to hold back laughter at the expression on Alfred's face as the mechanic's hand slapped down his back.

"We need a mechanic to fix up our old car," Rosette explained.

"Well, Alfred, where are they staying?" Nathan asked jovially, looking over at the boy.

"They said near the old church that got destroyed," Alfred replied as he made to leave.

"Well, I'll be… nobody's even there anymore. Glad to se that you kids made it out alive!" Nathan replied, wiping grease off his hands.

"I'll head out in about fifteen minutes. Why not go ahead?" he explained.

Not knowing what else to do, the small group turned around, got directions from Alfred and made their way back to the church to find it… reduced to nothing but rubble, all the walls were crumbled down and Chrono shivered. It felt like Aion had just been there…

-I'll end it there and post up the next chapter as soon as I can. Enjoy. Have fun. PLEEEEAAASSSEEE review. Cheerio until the next chapter!


End file.
